News
'5/16/2013 - QONQR iPhone Update ver 1.7.0' Updates - Fixed notification bugs - A new and updated single-page launch results screen! - Added previous message to Wire Replies - Floating Exchange Rates! - New intro dossier giving new players more background info on the factions and faction leaders. - Fixed level up reward bug, so rewards will now be correctly displayed. - Added kilometers/miles switch to the settings screen. - Bases screen now updates on location change - Level number is now displayed upon level-up '2/18/2013 - QONQR Battle Mechanics Updated' The new battle mechanics have been incorporated significantly changing the way you strategize, attack, and defend a zone. Use this quick guide to learn about the various formations. Wiki Formation details updated and a lot of the lower level data reset as the old values are no longer accurate. Please add any information you see is missing. Also the Strategy Guides are no longer viable. Will get an updated version out as soon as time permits. '1/22/2013 - QONQR iPhone Update ver 1.6.1' New Features ''- Switch Factions in Game'' Once switched, you must wait 60 days before you can switch factions again. In a future release those who have represented every faction in game will be allowed to switch factions without a waiting period. - Change Password impelemented '12/12/2012 - QONQR iPhone Update ver 1.6.0' '- Achievements implemented.' - Ranks enabled and functioning. - Push Notifications when you lose a zone you were leading or which you have a base. - Scope upgrade meter added. '11/18/2012 - QONQR iPhone Update ver 1.5.1' ''- New 'Heatbar' indicator for nanbot and energy refresh rates.'' - When maxed level the experience bar will now indicate you are at "Max Level" instead of showing an experience target for next level, which is currently unattainable. - Framework for new Ranks has been implemented in the new client and is still being finalized server side. - More Bug Fixes | The Apple Maps losing your location and dropping your 'current' geographical location to 0,0 has been addressed.' '11/8/2012 - Achievements and Ranks' Details are just now coming out around higher Ranks than (Private) and how they are obtained via the upcoming Achievements system. Check out the updated Ranks page and the new Achievements page for details as they become available. '11/3/2012 - QONQR iPhone Update ver 1.5' - Region and Country Leaderboards - Recruiting Screen - Offer Wall - Daily Rewards (Earn Cubes via in-game offers in the Depot -> Bank) - Bug Fixes (Apple Maps redraws much faster and is much more stable over 1.4.1) '10/10/2012 - QONQR iPhone Update ver 1.4.1' - Bug Fixes (The Wire & Notifications are now stable) '9/26/2012 - QONQR iPhone Update ver 1.4' - Implemented the Wire for pear to pear communication - Implemented notifications (These trigger when - You lose a node that you control - You lose one of your bases.) '7/27/2012 - QONQR iPhone Update ver 1.3.2' Update Notes from the App Store - Bug Fixes '7/25/2012 - QONQR iPhone Update ver 1.3.1' Update Notes from the App Store - Clicking Player rows in the Leaderboard now takes you to that player's Profile Screen. - Player search is enabled. - New players that list their recruiter during registration earn free cubes for both themselves and their recruiter.